123Bramblepelt123's Warrior Cat Challenge
by CharredLandscape
Summary: Title says all


Harepaw was a brown tom with amber eyes. He wanted to be in the Twolegplace, but his Clan was questioning his loyalty. His mentor, Graypelt, always spread rumors about him sleeping in a twoleg nest at night. "Harepaw isn't loyal to ThunderClan," He would always say. "He wants to be with mangy twolegs instead of being free." What Harepaw heard was true. He didn't like starving in Leafbare…. And battles. He just wanted to preserve his life so he could live a peaceful and simple one. One day, when Harepaw was feeling brave, he marched up to Graypelt and hissed, "Y' know what? I do want to live with the twolegs. I want to eat slop. I want to make dirt in a bowl of gravel. I do want the twolegs to pet me, play with me, and I want to sleep at the end their nest with them!" Graypelt snorted. "Fine. You can live with them, just remember the forest, and meet me at moonhigh tonight so we could say our final goodbyes." Harepaw bit his lip fighting back a whimper, then turned, and skidded away, feeling and smelling the last of the forest. _Bye, _He thought as he passed a squirrel. He came to a white fence, and unsheathed his claws, and latched onto it. He slowly climbed up it, and reached the top. He used his sense of balance to walk along it, trying to find a door. He found a tall, white door and leaped off the fence. He paused. Flowers lay everywhere in churned up ground, and thought about the medicine cat. He shook the thought away, and padded to the door. He sat, pawed at the door, and gave small, helpless mews. Soon, the mews turned into large yowls, and heard a dog bark from the inside. He jumped backwards at the ear-wrenching sound, then went back to the door, yowling along with the barking dog. Harepaw finally heard a female twoleg voice from the inside,

quieting the dog, then heard pounding footsteps nearing the door. The twoleg opened the door, and covered it's mouth in shock. "Oh, sweetie," She said in a raggedy voice as she picked up Harepaw. She held him out from crossed arms. "You are darling." Harepaw let out a mew of agreement. The twoleg held him close to her again, and said, "My name is Mildred, sweetie," They reached a clean-looking area, put Harepaw on the floor, then went into a wooden box and pulled out a bowl. She then walked over to a white box, opened it, and pulled out another bowl. Mildred walked back over to the high space and put some pink stuff from the container and put it into the bowl. She set it down beside Harepaw. The brown tom narrowed his eyes and sniffed it. _Fish,_ He thought, and dug in. After he finished, he licked his lips, went over to some folded blankets, laid down, and slept.

Harepaw opened his eyes. Mildred was sitting next to him, sound asleep. Harepaw looked glanced at a window. The sky was a dark purplish blue, and the moon was shining brightly. Harepaw fought back a mew of shock, and jumped off of the blankets. He scuttled past the dog, who was large and golden, and jumped on the sink. He went around the edge, and stuck his head through the window, then put his front paws out. He hissed as he struggled through the tiny space, and eventually popped out, and landed on soft grass. Harepaw rushed over to the fence, climbed over it, toppled on the ground, and headed straight into the forest. He saw a lithe gray figure pelt over to him. It knocked Harepaw in the jaw, and the small brown tom yowled in pain. He unsheathed his claws, but the gray figure pinned him down. "Graypelt!" Harepaw snarled as he struggled. Graypelt chuckled then sneered, "Kittypet logic has already gotten into you. Do you even remember how to fight?" Harepaw took a paw and thrust it, cutting Graypelt's belly. The gray tom hissed, and batted with unsheathed claws at Harepaw's face. Harepaw shook his head vigorously trying to dodge the attacks, but it was no use. Harepaw used all of his strength to push Graypelt off, and succeeded, the gray tom hitting the ground with a thud. Harepaw

snarled, circling around the weakened cat slowly, lashing out at him occasionally. Graypelt felt a growl rise in his throat, but quickly gave in. "Harepaw, I let you go this time, but next time you won't be so lucky." He meowed quickly, then dashed away. Harepaw lashed his tail, then went back to the twoleg nest.

**Mildred and dog tributed to Mildred, who has died of old age, and Buddy, who now lives in a happy new home**


End file.
